


Reunited (UT!Sans/ Reader)

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Reader remembers resets, Reader-Insert, Sans Remembers Resets, i guess, not really just a reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: The reader remembers sans after a reset and the two of them reunite





	Reunited (UT!Sans/ Reader)

( @serenading-mantra here is your fic! Fic raffle is closed.) (Sidenote: Reader remembers Sans after a reset)

 You are on top of Mt. Ebbot, at the barrier.

You are waiting for your old boyfriend to come back.

You hoped he remembered you, when you lost him to a damned Reset… You sigh.

Resets were something you didn’t quite understand. I mean, he said that they would wipe your memory of monsters and anything that had happened before. So… why did you remember HIM? Why did your soul scream “SOMETHING IS MISSING! SOMETHING IS WRONG!” every time you tried to date someone? Did you really lose your soul mate to something you couldn’t control?

“No. You know what, If I have to break this damned Barrier myself I’ll do it. I may have lost him to something I can’t control but, By the gods above I WILL get him back!” You snapped angrily at the sky. Seemed like life was on your side today, because as fate would have it, the barrier broke. The gust of wind and blast of power knocked you clean off your feet.  “How fitting.” you mumbled considering that’s how you met Sans in the first timeline. Sans rushes forward and helps you up.

“You said Resets would wipe my memory! So why did I remember ALL OF YOU!” You snapped at Sans after he helped you up.

“wha… You… You remembered us… ALL of us? Wha… H-how?” Sans said barley above a whisper, pretty obviously shocked beyond belief. You snap out a “YES!” and then quiet down a little when you realize he thought you wouldn’t remember him.

“You thought I’d forget you?”

“Y-yes. Everyone gets their memories wiped when there’s a Reset. I figured yours would be wiped too.” 

“Then, why do YOU remember ME?” you asked Sans. He just lets out a laugh and hugs you muttering “thank god” over and over again. You begin to laugh with him and pull Sans into a Proper hug. The two of you share a happy kiss and live together, with no more Resets ruining anything.  The end.

(I Hope you enjoyed reading this!) 


End file.
